1. Description of the prior art
Previous measurements of lattice matching thin multilayered semiconductors required microcleaving or microprobing to measure the energy gaps formed between the layers. Use of microcleaving destroys the semiconductor device for future use. A microprobe will give the composition of the layer but requires an elaborate calibration procedure.
2. Field of the invention
This invention pertains to devices for measuring energy gaps of thin multilayered semiconductor devices. In particular it pertains to an apparatus and method which permit nondestructive testing of thin multilayered semiconductors to determine the lattice matching of such devices.
This invention also pertains to a device which can serve as a light spectrum analyzer for photon energies corresponding to the gap energies of the multilayers. There will be a direct correlation between the light modulated signal at a given wavelength and the applied DC bias on the device.